From bully into beloved
by Aoyama Haruna
Summary: Hinata, seorang gadis yang selalu di bully oleh Naruto. Namun, Naruto hanya suka membully Hinata. Adakah alasan dibalik itu? Warning : Gaje, garing, OOC, AU, dll


**Minna-sama! Haruna kembaallliiii! *ditendang readers***

**Kali ini Haruna membawa fich gaje lagi ^^**

**Enjoy reading! **

**Jangan flame, air ciliwung belum bersih (?) **

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, dll

Don't like don't read!

* * *

From bully into beloved

**Hinata's POV**

Hai, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku siswi kelas 11-A di Konoha High School. Aku murid yang terbilang cermelang dalam semua pelajaran. Tentu saja! Makanya jangan heran aku itu terkenal _nerd_, namun tidak ada yang berani mengataiku begitu atau nyawa mereka akan dihabisi kakak sepupuku.

Hmm, kalau dijelaskan secara fisik, rambutku berwarna biru gelap yang selalu kukuncir belakang dan aku memakai kacamata, walau minusku hanya tiga perempat.

Namun, apakah mungkin kau berpikir aku bahagia?

Jawabannya ada dua: Tidak dan tidak akan pernah.

Kau bertanya mengapa? _Well_, simak saja cerita selanjutnya.

* * *

***Bully***Love***

* * *

Aku baru saja melangkahkah kaki di lorong kelas, sampai seseorang menjambak rambutku kasar.

"AAAAHHH!" jeritku spontan. Aku meringis sambil memegangi rambutku.

"Khekhehehe… Si kutu-buku sudah datang, rupanya!

_Ugh, suara kekehan itu lagi!_

"To-tolonglah, Na-Naruto-kun… Ja-jangan ta-tarik ra-rambutku…" pintaku terbata-bata, singkatnya takut juga gugup dengan lelaki bermata biru laut yang tengah menjambak rambutku ini…

"Heh? Tidak bisa semudah itu, kutu-buku!" ujarnya semakin mencengkram rambutku. "AAHH!" seruku pilu. Namun dia tidak peduli, dia malah tertawa penuh kesenangan.

Kalian masih bingung dengan orang ini? Baiklah, aku ceritakan singkat.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Dia siswa kelas 11-B, namun dia sangat senang mem-_bully_ orang, dan orang yang ia _bully_ hanya satu: AKU!

Entah sejak kapan ia senang mem-_bully_ku. Kira-kira dari SMP dulu, kami memang satu sekolah sampai sekarang, dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu.

Sudah berkali-kali aku bercerita kepada kakak sepupuku yang sangat _over protective_ itu, Neji nii-san, dan dia sudah berkali-kali memarahi Naruto-kun. Tapi Naruto-kun tidak peduli!

Curhat dengan orangtua? Tidak mungkin hal itu kulakukan karena kedua orang tuaku telah tiada…

Minta tolong dengan guru dan teman? Lebih tidak mungkin, mereka tidak berani dengan Naruto-kun karena ayah Naruto-kun adalah pemilik sekolah, Namikaze Minato, yang tengah tugas ke luar negeri.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kasihan Hinata! Masa' pagi-pagi sudah kau sakiti?" ujar Sasuke, sahabat Naruto-kun yang tidak sejahat Naruto-kun.

"Heh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengasihani kutu-buku, Teme? Jangan-jangan kau…" Naruto-kun menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda dan dijawab oleh Sasuke, "Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, Naruto!" ucapnya dingin.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi sunyi. Aku berusaha menarik rambutku kembali, namun genggaman Naruto sangat kuat, _EEERRGH!_

"Huh!" Naruto melepas rambutku dengan kasar dan berlalu diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

_Dasar! Apa sih maunya Naruto-kun itu? Kenapa dia sangat senang mem-_bully?_ Padahal Naruto-kun,kan cukup tampan… Matanya _sapphire_, rambutnya yang jabrik namun terlihat sangat keren dan wajahnya yang tampan… Eh, eh? Lho? Aku ngomongin apa,sih?_

Aku berlari menuju kelasku. Tidak peduli sekarang bagaimana rambutku yang tadi pagi masih sangat rapih dan halus menjadi berantakan begini…

Ini semua ulah Naruto-kun!

Aku sangat membencinya! Sangat! Sangat! SANGAT!

**End Hinata's POV**

* * *

***Bully***Love***

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Cih, kalau saja Sasuke tidak berkata begitu, pasti pagi ini aku 'puas' menjahili si kutu buku! Aarrggh! Teme sialaaannn! Lagipula apa maksudnya 'membohongi diri sendiri' itu coba?

"Hoi, Naruto, jangan menghalangi pintu kelas,dong! Orang mau lewat, tau!"

Aku menoleh ke arah belakangku, rupanya itu adalah Shikamaru.

"Hee, iya,iya, jangan sewot,kali!" jawabku sambil berlalu menuju bangku di pinggir dekat jendela, sebelah bangku Sasuke.

Aku melempar ranselku dan duduk di bangku itu, "Hoi, Teme, apa sih maksudmu dengan perkataanmu tadi pagi?" tanyaku.

Sasuke menatapku datar, "Ooh, maksudku kamu jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri bahwa yang menyukai Hinata bukanlah aku, tapi kamu."

Darahku serasa mengalir deras ke seluruh wajahku. Yang benar saja? A-aku tidak…

"A-AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI KUTU BUKU, TEME!" jeritku marah. Jantungku serasa dipompa dengan tempo 120 perdetik!

Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya dan dengan santainya menjawab, "Oya? Namun rona merahmu mengatakan hal begitu, dobe…"

Kali ini aku benar-benar keki. Aku membuang muka ke arah jendela, "Ro-rona merah apanya?" ucapku pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya orang bodoh pun tahu wajahku sudah mengalahkan kepiting rebus, sekarang…

"Hey, apa itu benar kau menyukai Hyuuga, Naruto?" timbrung Sai, "Hah? Kalau kau menyukai Hinata kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadanya?" tanya Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Benarkah begitu,Naruto?"

"Wah, _hot gossip_, nih! Rupanya selama ini Naruto memendam rasa dengan Hinata!"

"Naruto~ kalau kau menyukainya tapi kau mem-_bully_ dia, itu sama saja kau menyia-siakan semangat masa mudamu!"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka,un! Rupanya seorang Naruto menyukai Hinata, un!"

"Kalau kau menyukai Hinata, lalu kalian jadian, ajarkan padanya untuk memakai krim anti penuaan dari dini, ya, Naruto! Pemanasan global sekarang mampu membuat kulit kita lebih keriput (?)."

"Sudah, jangan uber-uber Naruto-chan begitu~! Kasian Naruto-chan, kan~? Tobi, kan anak baik! (?)"

"Oh my DJ! Seorang anak pemilik sekolah menyukai seorang putri Hyuuga! (?)"

"Lho? Ini kenapa baka-aniki dan kawan-kawan ada disini?" tanya Sasuke kaget. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sasuke, aku dan yang lain pun kaget kenapa bisa kakak kelas kami tiba-tiba berada disini!

"Tentu saja! Aku,kan ingin lihat keadaan _my lovely brother_!" jawab Itachi dengan senyum gaya Guy-sensei.

"Dasar _brother complex!_" seru Sasuke kesal.

Aku mulai risih dengan keadaan begini, pada akhirnya aku berhasil 'menggiring' kakak kelas 'terheboh' di penjuru sekolah ini pergi. Hhh…

"_Mendokusai_!" seruku ketika para kakak kelas itu telah pergi meninggalkan kelas 11-B. Aku melangkah kembali menuju bangkuku.

"Nee, Naruto, kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata,ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

DAG! DIG! DUG! DUAR!

Aku merasa jantungku meledak dan badanku lemas. Hal ini pasti terjadi kalau seseorang bertanya begitu kepadaku, hiih…

"Ti-tidak!" jawabku lirih. Aku menatap kedua sepatuku, "Ke-kenapa kalian bertanya be-begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Soalnya tadi kau teriak-teriak tentang kutu buku alias Hinata,sih…" jawab Kiba yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan keras dari Shikamaru, "Bukan itu, bodoh!"

"Lalu?"

"Hmm, selama ini kami kasian melihat Hinata selalu kau _bully_, Naruto… Padahal, sekalipun, kau menyukainya, tidak kah kau berpikir hal itu sungguh menyakitkan hatinya? Seandainya rupanya ia memendam perasaan kepadamu, apa dia tidak merasa lebih sakit lagi?" jelas Shikamaru yang sukses membuatku terdiam.

"Apalagi kau mem-_bully_nya sejak SMP,kan? Apakah kau begitu tega?" timbrung Sai.

Aku hanya bisa diam, diam dan diam. AARRGH! Aku sebal dengan sikapku yang begini! Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur, Naruto? Untuk apa selama ini kau mem-_bully_ gadis yang kau sukai?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat, "Kalian benar… Sai, Shikamaru…" ucapku lirih.

"!"

"Aku ini lelaki paling tega di Konoha… Mem-_bully_ seorang gadis hanya untuk membuat jarak antaranya dekat? Sungguh bodoh… Ya, aku lelaki terbodoh dan terkejam di Konoha…" Sambungku tanpa peduli ada atau tidaknya orang yang mendengar perkataanku ini.

"Naruto…"

"Apakah masih ada kemungkinan untukku meminta maaf padanya?" Aku menatap ke arah Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke penuh harap.

Mereka tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, ada," jawab Sai dengan senyum tulusnya. Baru kali ini dia tersenyum tulus, biasanya dia hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada hal yang terlambat untuk meminta maaf," lanjut Kiba menambahkan.

Aku menyungging cengiran khasku, "He he he!"

"Tapi kapan kau mau meminta maaf padanya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Aku terdiam berpikir, "Lebih cepat lebih baik,kan?" tanyaku balik sambil menyeringai.

"O-oi, _ma-masaka_… Ka-kamu mau meminta maaf sekarang juga?" tebak Kiba. Aku mengangguk, "Memang kapan lagi aku harus meminta maaf kalau bukan sekarang?"

"Ta-tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk, Naruto!" timpal Sai mengingatkan.

"Biarkan sajalah! Itu resiko dia,kan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap keluar jendela, "Kalau dia bergerak cepat, mungkin masih ada kemungkinan…"

"Kemungkinan untuk meminta maaf dan dimaafkan oleh Hinata,kan?" ucapku tersenyum. Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Shikamaru, aku segera berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas 11-A…

_Tunggu aku, Hinata…_

**End Naruto's POV**

"Dasar Naruto itu! Aku,kan baru mau bilang 'mungkin masih ada kemungkinan dia telat di pelajaran Anko-sensei'," ucap Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, pasrah. Sasuke tersenyum datar, "Yaah, kita serahkan nasib Naruto kepada Kami-sama saja… Mungkin saat ia balik nanti, Anko-sensei akan menyuruhnya berlari 100 kali keliling sekolah…" jawab Sasuke tanpa perasaan.

"Yaah, kita lihat saja nanti…"

* * *

***Bully***Love***

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Hinata-chan, kenapa rambutmu berantakan begitu?" tanya sahabatku, Sakura-chan. Aku menggeleng, "Ti-tidak, ta-tadi hanya tertiup a-angin… Ja-jadinya se-sedikit berantakan…" jawabku.

"Tertiup angin bagaimana, Hinata? Masa' tertiup angin bisa membuat rambutmu kusut begini? Pasti ini karena dijambak!" tukas Ino-chan sambil meneliti rambutku.

"Eh, a-ano… eto… _So-sore wa_…" Aku memainkan kedua jari telunjukku. Mana mungkin aku akan mengatakan ini semua ulah Naruto-kun?

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kutebak ini pasti ulah Naruto,ya?" Tenten-chan menatapku marah. Sebenarnya dia bukan marah kepadaku, dia marah kepada Naruto-kun yang telah mengacak-acak rambutku ini…

"Bu-bukan!" jawabku cepat. Entah kenapa hatiku tidak dapat berkata 'iya, itu semua ulah Naruto-kun!' Tidak!

"Sudah pasti ini ulah Naruto, teman-teman!" Sakura-chan memberi keputusan, "Mau apa,sih Naruto itu? Masa' dia menyakiti Hinata terus?" omel Ino-chan.

"Iya! Dan yang ia kerjai hanya Hinata! Sedangkan yang lain tidak!" tambah Tenten-chan kesal.

Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku erat. Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun disalahkan! Sekalipun aku membencinya tapi itu cukup aku saja, jangan yang lain…

"Tenten-chan! Ino-chan! Sakura-chan!" seruku.

Ketiga sahabatku, sontak, menoleh ke arahku, "Ya,Hinata-chan?"

"I-ini bukan sa-salah Na-Naruto-kun… Ta-tadi pagi aku menyisir da-dan sisir itu menyangkut di rambutku, ma-makanya ra-rambutku ja-jadi berantakan dan ku-kusut be-begini…" jelasku berbohong.

"Kenapa kau begitu membela Naruto, Hinata-chan? Padahal sudah jelas,kan dia yang salah?" gerutu Ino-chan, "Dia memang sudah terbukti salah,kok!" tambah Sakura-chan.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku yang terasa panas dan menggeleng kuat, "Tidak! Kumohon! I-ini bukan salah Na-Naruto-kun!" jeritku.

"Hi-Hinata-chan… Ta-tapi…" sebelum Sakura-chan mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku beranjak dari bangkuku dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Hi-Hinata-chan!" Ino-chan berusaha mencegahku namun entah apa yang membuatnya tidak mengejarku. Entahlah, mungkin ia takut karena 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi… Dan aku tidak peduli bel akan berbunyi 4 menit 57 detik lagi, tidak! Tidak! Tidaakk!

* * *

***Bully***Love***

* * *

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tanpa melihat arah yang kutuju… Yang kutahu sekarang aku sedang menangis di bawah pohon bunga Sakura, dia lapangan sekolah.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di lututku, "Hiks… Ke-kenapa I-Ino-chan, Sa-Sakura-chan dan Tenten-chan me-membenci Na-Naruto-kun? Hiks!" isakku dalam tangis.

"Ya-yang salah ka-karena a-aku ti-tidak bisa me-membalas u-ucapan Na-Naruto-kun…" isakku lagi.

"Hi-Hinata…"

_Hah? Suara siapa itu?_

Aku menoleh cepat ke asal suara… _And guess what I've got?_ Dua bola mata biru laut yang tengah menatap dalam mataku…

_Ti-tidak mungkin… Ke-kenapa Na-Naruto-kun ada disini?_

Badanku bergetar hebat. Takut… Takut kalau Naruto-kun mau 'menganiaya'ku lagi… Aku tidak mau…

"Hi-Hinata… Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto-kun sembari duduk di sebelahku dan mengusap air mataku yang kian deras berjatuhan.

_Eh, apa? Na-Naruto-kun me-mengusap a-air mataku? Ini mimpi,kan?_

Badanku lemas dan aku _ambruk_ di pundak Naruto-kun. Bukan pingsan, aku hanya… Itu… A-aku hanya… Ba-badanku serasa lemas karena gugup…

"Hi-Hinata…" panggil Naruto-kun seperti tidak percaya aku _ambruk _di pundaknya.

Ehm… Ha-harusnya,sih aku yang tidak percaya akan hal ini… Naruto-kun yang 'kejam' itu kenapa menjadi baik begini kepadaku?

Aku merasa tubuhku menghangat… Jangan-jangan Naruto-kun membalas pelukanku?

Ka-kalau itu benar be-berarti…

**End Hinata's POV**

Hinata memicingkan sedikit matanya… dan benar! Ia dapati tangan Naruto tengah mendekap kedua punggungnya.

Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang namun sebuah kekuatan membuatnya untuk tetap bertahan…

"Maafkan aku, Hinata…" ucap Naruto lirih.

Hinata terkejut, "U-untuk a-apa, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanyanya ragu dan gugup.

"Untuk selama ini… Aku begitu kejam kepadamu, Hinata…" jawab Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata penuh maaf.

Hinata terkesiap, "A-anou… I-itu… A-aku…"

"Kau boleh saja membenciku, Hinata… Ini memang salahku… Se-sebenarnya aku begitu senang mem-_bully_ itu ka-karena a-aku… A-aku… A-aku ingin se-selalu dekat denganmu…" aku Naruto dengan wajah semerah tomat segar.

Hinata membulatkan kedua bola mata amethystnya. Sepertinya saat ini juga ia masih bermimpi…

"Nee, Hi-Hinata… Ka-kau mau me-memaafkanku,kan?" pinta Naruto gugup. Sepertinya ini jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada di sidang.

Hinata menundukan pandangannya. Ia genggam kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sambil terus bergumam, "Ini bukan mimpi,kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Menunggu jawaban Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sibuk mencari kata yang tepat… Sampai akhirnya…

"Ti-tidak apa-apa,kok… Na-Naruto-kun… Ya-yang sa-salah bukan Na-Naruto-kun, ta-tapi a-aku… Ha-harusnya a-aku jauh lebih be-berani sedikit menanggapi u-ucapan Na-Naruto-kun se-selama ini… A-aku ti-tidak membenci Na-Naruto-kun,kok…" ungkap Hinata sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh semburat merah.

"Be-benarkah, Hi-Hinata?" tanya Naruto gembira dan tidak percaya. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "I-iya… Se-sebenarnya a-aku ti-tidak punya ke-kekuatan u-untuk menanggapi u-ucapan Na-Naruto-kun ka-karena a-aku ingin de-dekat dengan Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mematung sesaat. Sepertinya dia baru disambar kilat, diterpa angin topan dan ditembak dengan _shotgun_ (?).

Sedangkan Hinata lain lagi… Dia serasa baru diterjunkan ke sebuah jurang dengan kedalaman 100 mil dengan kegalapan yang sangat kelam.

Hening menyelimuti kedua sejoli itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi bel masuk yang berbunyi namun itu tetap tidak mampu membuat kedua pasangan itu tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing.

"A-aku…" ucap keduanya berbarengan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dan rona merah menghiasi tulang pipi mereka.

"Hinata duluan saja…" Naruto mengalah.

"Eh, ti-tidak, Na-Naruto-kun sa-saja…"

"_Lady's first."_

"Na-Naruto-kun sa-saja…" pinta Hinata memohon. Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah…"

Naruto mempersiapkan mentalnya, "A-anou… Hi-Hinata… Se-sebenarnya a-aku ingin bilang… Ba-bahwa a-aku ingin dekat denganmu, ka-karena a-aku… A-aku…"

"I-iya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Ka-karena a-aku… A-aku… A-aku… Eng… Mm… A-AKU MENYUKAIMU!" jerit Naruto tidak tertahan.

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata sontak berubah menjadi tomat. Badannya lemas seketika dan darah mengalir deras ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruto terengah-engah. Hatinya terasa lega sekarang… Dan tinggal menunggu jawaban Hinata saja…

"N-Na-Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata gugup kelas kakap (?), "Y-ya?" tanya Naruto juga gugup.

"A-anou a-aku hanya ingin tanya… A-apa yang membuatmu menyukai orang sepertiku? Ma-maksudku… A-aku,kan _nerd_… Ti-tidak seperti Sakura-chan yang cantik, Tenten-chan yang sangat pintar dan Ino-chan yang sangat berbakat… A-aku,kan ha-hanya cemerlang di bidang pelajaran sa-saja…"

Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, "Siapa yang bilang kau tidak cantik, Hinata?"

"Eh?"

Set! Naruto melepas kacamata Hinata lalu tersenyum, "Lihat? Kau cantik,kan?" Naruto terkekeh. Hinata meraba wajahnya… Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Hinata memang sangat cantik saat tidak memakai kacamatanya, walaupun kalau memakai kacamata juga cantik. Hanya saja, bila ia tidak memakai kacamata, kecantikan alaminya lebih terlihat.

"Eng, e-eto…" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya yang panjang, namun Naruto merapikan rambut Hinata dan wajah Hinata terlihat semakin cantik.

"Kau itu memang cantik, Hinata…" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Ka-kalau a-aku cantik i-itu,kan wa-wajar… Se-semua perempuan juga cantik…" timpal Hinata mencoba menyangkal.

"Hmm, kenapa kau bisa bilang Tenten jauh lebih pintar?" tanya Naruto penuh rahasia, "I-itu,kan ka-karena Tenten-chan me-memang dari sananya…" jawab Hinata asal.

"Lalu? Kenapa Tenten menempati rangking dua sedangkan kau rangking satu?" Naruto kembali tersenyum. Hinata menggeleng, "I-itu… Tenten-chan,kan pernah tidak masuk satu minggu pelajaran karena sakit… Ja-jadi,kan wa-wajar…"

"Lalu siapa yang bilang kau tidak berbakat?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata. Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya kuat, "A-aku,kan me-memang tidak berbakat a-apa-apa…"

Naruto memegang dadanya, "Lalu? Apakah kehebatanmu yang mampu membuat hatiku luluh ini bukan suatu bakat alami milikmu,Hinata?"

Hinata _blushing_ stadium 9. Dia kembali memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, "Eh, eh, i-itu…"

Naruto tertawa lalu memandang Hinata lembut, "Jadi? Kau mau menerimaku, Hinata?"

Meski kaku karena gugup, Hinata tersenyum, "De-dengan senang hati, Na-naruto-kun…"

Mata Naruto membulat sesaat, lalu matanya kembali teduh. Ia tersenyum hangat, "_Arigatou_, Hinata!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto segera memeluk Hinata. Hinata, yang sempat _nyaris_ pingsan, juga membalas pelukannya, "Sa-sama-sama, Naruto-kun…"

_No one knows what love could be. But this one, we got a love from bullying. Yeah, somehow boys doing some annoying things, such as bullying, to make distance between their girls are getting closer and closer_.

* * *

***Bully***Love***

* * *

"Naruto jadian dengan Hinata juga, eh?" tanya lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam itu. Seorang lelaki berambut nanas mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Yaah, kau lihat sendiri, kan? Cinta itu tidak dapat ditebak juga. Hmm," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, Anko-sensei tidak ada. Jadi Naruto tidak akan mendapat masalah ketika kembali ke kelas nanti," timbrung Chouji.

"Kata siapa dia tidak ada?" Shikamaru menampakkan tampang _mendokusai_-nya. Chouji memiringkan kepalanya, "Eh?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Seketika, bulu Chouji bergidik, "A-Anko-sensei?"

"Hiks, mengharukan sekali… Hiks, akhirnya Uzumaki-san dan Hyuuga-san… Hiks! Huwee… Aku terharu! Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan memberikan mereka berdua nilai tambahan!" isak Anko sensei.

Bisa kalian tebak? Rupanya Anko-sensei sedari tadi memperhatikan adegan NaruHina dari awal. Dan melihat Hinata dan Naruto berbaikan dan jadian, dia menjadi emosional begini. Kalau kalian bingung mengapa Anko-sensei yang galak itu menjadi sentimental begini, karena dia suka membaca novel bergenre _hurt/comfort_ dan _angst_! (?)

Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Haah, pokoknya, masalah sudah selesai!"

"Saat Naruto kembali, kita harus meminta pajak jadian kepadanya," usul Sasuke yang ide nakalnya kumat ini.

"Yossh! Setuju!" koor Chouji, Shikamaru dan Anko-sensei (?).

* * *

***Bully***Love***End***

* * *

**Hiks, ini fict kenapa malah makin abal? **

**Hiks, Haruna jelek! jelek! jelek! *mukul-mukul tembok***

**Hiks, minna jangan lupa review ya! *ditempeleng***

**Huweee... Ditunggu reviewnya! *dibuang ke laut***

**dada minna-sama! *melambaikan saputangan***


End file.
